Logic
by likewise4me
Summary: I learned at an early age that choosing one's heart over one's mind normally results in pain, and logic had never failed me. That is until Draco Malfoy entered my life not once, but twice. He made it simply impossible to be logical. DMHG
1. Run

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling…why you would even think it belongs to me, I don't know. **

Run

We both knew it was going to happen soon. We tried as hard as we could to stay away from reality, to remain in our worlds of bliss, but one and most certainly not two, cannot escape life for to long before she hunts you down and issues a painful wakeup call. Besides it's not logical to continue on fantasizing about things that are never possible, and logic has never failed me.

**OOOOOO**

It was the second to last day of term. My fellow seventh year students were celebrating yet mourning their soon to be pasts at Hogwarts. Even though the real world was an exciting and scary prospect, our home away from home would be missed terribly.

Everyone sat and talked with their friends, chatting about old memories, laughing at pictures of themselves as puny little first years, and in some cases giving out and receiving millions of hugs through teary eyes. Together, they were almost unwilling to blink incase the moment would disappear right before them just like the previous seven years. Everyone was down at the great hall, except me.

I was pacing in the head's common room waiting. I was waiting and worrying while thoroughly wishing I could just relax. Draco had gone off to another one of his mysterious meetings. Lately he had been having more of them and they were lasting much longer than was appropriate (for any meeting anyway). He left the night before and still hadn't come back! It had been nine hours and one minute that he was gone! There was no owl at any of the windows, no message or note anywhere explaining himself, there was no dot of him on the Marauder's Map which I even went through the trouble of retrieving with out Harry's knowledge, and most importantly there was no Draco!

Once again I turned to look at the grandfather clock situated in the curve of the circular room. I had self inflicted a twitch where every five minutes it was impossible for me to not check the time. It was currently 7:06 pm; all the others were still dining in the great hall and Draco…

The portrait slammed open with a deafening "bang!" as it hit a wall. One look at him and I knew something was amiss, something he would not tell me. His face had a wild and panicked look across it and it was quite alarming. He resembled a dear caught in the headlights of a large truck.

In three massive and lightning fast strides he came at me like I was prey, and encircled me tightly in his arms. The necessity of the embrace, his need for it made me wary. What was he trying to tell me…actually what was he trying to hide from me? "I love you." He whispered in grave seriousness, tucking my head beneath his chin and swaying slightly. "Run away with me."

**A/N: Well this is just an idea. I'm writing it down not sure if it will turn into anything. Let me know what you think of it!!!**


	2. Ice to Fire

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Ice to Fire**

I was shocked into silence. He tensed slightly feeling the uncomfort of the awkwardness we hadn't experienced since back when we hated each other, back when our conversations were nothing more than spat insults and callous words. As much as I felt new and alive now, then life had been simple, I knew what was required of me and I wanted it. The goal and the law was the same.

Now though, things were not so obvious. I had him, and in all honesty I would've chosen him over simplicity. Draco still held me in his arms, his grip tightening and relaxing at intervals waiting anxiously for what I had to say. "Hermione…" he broke the silence not able to take the suspense any longer.

"What?" I repeated aghast and wondering about the accuracy of my hearing.

"Please. I can't live like this anymore, I can't hide. Please." His hands were now bracing my shoulders holding me away from him, a cruel kind of torture. His eyes searched for an answer somewhere on my body, in my eyes but I could not keep a gaze on him.

There was something different about him, something enormous but subtle enough to where I couldn't place it. Those meetings had brought this about, the total turn in perspective on life. Those meetings grew him up enough to accept and love me, and now they had moved something else. This was no small thing for to change Draco Malfoy is to create fire out of ice.

"Why?" My voice came softly. I tried for firm and demanding, I tried for an edge and a force to bring out his secret; the one barrier between us, but standing before him what was tried for never was achieved.

"I just told you. I can't hide anymore; I want us to be free." There was a lie behind that smile on his face. I would have done anything to believe in it, but it was not so. There that something was, daring me to ignore it.

"Stop lying to me." The pain that his charades brought me couldn't have been more evident. He pulled his arms away from me, not allowing his touch to be felt. I gathered enough strength to finally look up at him, and it was not a pleasant sight. His fists were clenched against his onyx colored robes and his eyes no longer carried passion and heat, they became hard, icy and the monstrous thing that had changed in him reared its ugly head but he would not explain. Not another word was spoken, and he left for his room audibly locking the door.

**LOGIC**

"…You're wings have developed, you're minds opened, and your ambitions made achievable…" For once I did not pay mind to the speech the headmistress preformed. My thoughts circled on a single subject and it could not deviate, even if I desperately wanted to pay attention. It was simply not priority nor the object of extreme curiosity and even more worry. That sole subject receiving my entire thought was the burning question of why the headboy was nowhere to be found. I could not rest until I saw him. It was after all the only event occurring tonight and was silently made mandatory by the students themselves.

For this occasion and this occasion only were the four tables transformed into one, snaking angularly in the middle of the great hall symbolizing Hogwarts standing unified. Friends and enemies put aside trivial dealings almost forgotten and shared laughs, I'll-miss-you's, and it-was-great's. Tonight was the last meal us seventh years would eat here seeing as tomorrow would bring continual packing and goodbyes in early afternoon.

Important and heartbreaking as this all was, I could not focus on it, I could hardly breathe. The speech had ended, the food had appeared, and the noise of talking had resumed. My eyes scanned over the length of the single table multiple times, and not a sight of him was produced. Harry's arm bumped me bringing my attention momentarily on him where I saw the ever concerned look I had grown accustomed to over the last few months.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron offered noticing my diverted thoughts.

"No, I don't feel well; I don't think I can eat." I answered in a spacey tone.

"Do you need us to take you to the infirmary?" Now he too was wearing the concerned mask.

"No, it's not that kind of sick, Ron." His face morphed into confusion as he watched me practically sprint out of the great hall.

**LOGIC**

I hurriedly muttered the password to our portrait and bursted into the common room. He was not there. My heavy breathing hitched as I noticed his books weren't there either. Praying I was just being paranoid I urged my tired legs to race up the stairs that led to his room. I pounded on the door calling out Draco's name, but to no avail.

"Alohamora," The door clicked open. I pushed on it allowing myself entrance wishing to see a tall blonde man sitting on the bed reading a random book. My wish did not get granted. Only the moon lit the room casting a ghostly glow. His desk was neatly cleaned, and his bed tightly made and the replacement of Draco was a single piece of parchment.

**A/N: I honestly didn't expect much feedback from the first chapter. I didn't even know if I was going to keep it, but here is the second chapter. I'd like to know what you think! **

**Likewise**


	3. The Million Dollar Question

**Disclaimer: still not mine…**

**The Million Dollar Question**

My heart dropped one-hundred miles a minute. He left. He _left. _HE LEFT! I held on to the bed post and closed my eyes. He was there behind my eyelids, and if it weren't for it being the second major shock I would have began sobbing right then and there with a vision of him in front of me.

As every woman tragically in love, I had envisioned this day with the utmost horror, waiting on bated breath for the person I couldn't live without to realize he could live without me. Here it was. I had pictured how I would handle the heartache-bringing event, I would be strong, I would not cry, and I would prevail. I hadn't known then how monstrous such a feat would be. Trying to steady my breathing alone was proving difficult, seeing as each time I inhaled, his scent came with it.

I tore my eyes open trying to keep them from blurring so I could focus. As if I hadn't enough pain, my hand grasped the folded parchment waiting to read Draco's own 'it-was-great' and 'time-to-move-on'.

_Hermione,_

_I know you don't understand. I never expected you to, that wouldn't be fair. Things are happening quickly, things that I can't explain to you yet, especially not at Hogwarts. I know that you know I would never purposely lie to you, and I know that I'm making it hard for you to trust me, but I need your trust now. Everything will reveal itself after you arrive. I promise that I will tell you nothing but the truth after it's safe. The ring stuck to the bottom of this note is a portkey, and also my way of asking you to be mine. I'm sorry I couldn't do something so important in person, but as I've said, time is of the essence. The portkey will expire at three a.m., so pack quickly. Please don't be earlier than 2:30 I have some things that require my attention. Oh and do not touch the ring until you are fully ready to leave. I love you, and await you anxiously._

_Yours faithfully, _

_DM_

Relief.

I released my painfully restricted lungs. 'Yours faithfully', he still loved me. So much so that he wanted to make me his wife! How could I have ever doubted him? In a euphoric daze I rushed to gather my things. The pure excitement of it all made it so that I could hardly contain myself! Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy…I allowed myself the girly pleasure of thinking of how nice the name sounded, it definitely had a certain ring.

I checked the grandfather clock, almost wishing it were later, or earlier I should say. Eight in the evening had never seemed so annoyingly slow in passing. I began to busy myself by packing.

Speaking of packing, should I travel lightly? How long will we be away? Maybe I should pack heavily. Where are we going anyway? What does he mean 'time is of the essence'? Questions floated across my mind while I accio-ed my toothbrush. Why does he have to wait until after I'm away from Hogwarts to explain? I caught my favorite book as it zoomed towards me. What don't I understand? My packing halted.

Why does he need to lie?

There it was, the million dollar question blaring at me, tempting me to walk away from it and act as if it wasn't there.

'_I need your trust now…' _I put the book in my bag and reached for a picture on my nightstand deciding that I needed at least one. I didn't choose a picture of my family, or one commemorating an achievement. I looked closely at the moving scene in my hands. Harry, Ron and I stood in front of the Christmas tree in the Weasley's house all wearing our specially knit sweaters. They were not my blood that was for sure, but they were close enough to be considered brothers, and loving brothers at that. If I was honest with myself, they meant more to me than my parents by far; after all I spent more time at Hogwarts.

_"..I'll explain everything after its safe…"_

_"..Especially not at Hogwarts…"_

What wasn't safe here? Harry, Ron and I were still laughing in the picture. Harry… _"..After its safe…"_ My heart began pounding and a vague foreboding settled in my stomach. I tried to calm myself down by thinking of all the possible things Draco would mean by saying it wasn't safe at Hogwarts, but only one came to mind. I told myself not to be rash and jump to conclusions, but nothing besides an attack on Hogwarts would add up.

I slowly got up and made my way to the door of the head's dorm, sick reality sinking in at molasses speed. "Sugar quills" and the gargoyle stepped aside.

**A/N: Okay so I'd appreciate some feedback. Hate it? Love it? Like it? Let me know!**

**Likewise**


	4. Trapped

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

**Trapped **

"Ms. Granger, what an interesting surprise. How may I help you?" McGonagall asked looking over her reading glasses and gesturing to a seat. Hermione nervously took it and crossed her legs only to uncross them and then re-cross them again. She folded her hands in her lap and seemed to be in deep thought, or deep loss of thought. After a few minutes the headmistress cleared her throat and offered her some tea. She declined with a shake of her head. She once again cleared her throat and said, "I assume this has something to do with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked upon her with wide eyes. Maybe she wasn't such a surprise after all…did she know? She immediately began to worry that maybe she and Draco hadn't been so discreet at all. If the headmistress knew, who else knew? Was that why Draco had to leave? "It was very strange of him not to make an appearance at dinner tonight and I thought that he must be ill. Was I wrong to come to that conclusion?" Hermione's lips parted and then closed trying to find where to begin.

"Professor, Draco is gone." There, she'd said it. The words had felt like glue in her mouth. McGonagall leaned back in her chair and removed her reading glasses. Hermione noticed that she looked a bit more than tired, she looked sick. The professor clasped her hands and rested them on her chin as if she were processing.

"Ms. Granger there are things occurring these days that are neither pleasant nor suitable for students. Mr. Malfoy, however, is by law an adult he may leave the school if it be his wish. He does not have to answer to me any longer." Hermione was slightly confused by the first part of her statement but nodded even if that was not what she was looking for; she would have to tell her. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to explain everything to the headmistress. Hermione brought the folded note from Draco out of her pocked and set it in front of the older woman.

"Draco and I have been in a relationship for the entire year and I have grown to know him well. I could tell that he was lying to me when he gave me his reasons for wanting me to run away with him and then this letter confirmed my beliefs. What I think he is referring to when he writes that he will explain when I arrive and that the school isn't safe…well I think there is to be an attack on Hogwarts." She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and fell into the back of her seat, emotionally exhausted.

"That is logical and most certainly possible. We know where the Malfoy loyalties lie." A spear hit Hermione's heart at those words. Draco was not one of the Malfoy's. He was different, he was good. She felt the desperate need to defend him.

"Draco is a good man, Professor. He is selfish, but there is good in him. I don't think he believes there is a possibility for us to win and wants me safe. I know that he would tell me if there was even a chance of us winning, and I know that he would stay and fight with us, himself."

"Ms. Granger, does he not have the dark mark?"

"Yes, but it's not his fault he was forced into it by his father."

"Has he not tormented you for six years and instilled his prejudices in others against you?"

"Yes, but he's changed…"

"Would not he endanger his entire family if he were to betray He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes, I suppose but he doesn't love his family and they don't love him."

"Everyone loves their family to the extent that they can be hurt by them. If you did not love them would their strife affect you? Draco Malfoy loves his family, Ms. Granger. Would he sacrifice his life and his family's life for you and only you?" Hermione could not answer. Tears were falling down her face and her heart was throbbing painfully inside her signaling the break about to come.

"Mr. Malfoy is not a good man, and neither is the man who brought him up. It may not be his fault that he is surrounded and possibly consumed by evil, but I strongly believe that he is. He is trapping you. If you followed him, your friends Harry and Ron would try and find you no doubt. They would have two guesses as to where you might be; that you are hostage at Malfoy Manor, or that you are dead. They would refuse to put trust in the second and instantly leave for Malfoy Manor alone and then they would be easily disposed of and the war would be lost before we even received the chance to fight. I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but for the good of the wizarding world you cannot go to Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall folded the letter, pocketed it and handed her favorite student a tissue.

"T…That's not p…possible, Harry and Ron have n…no idea that I'm involved with D…D…Draco!" Hermione tried to yell through her blinding tears.

"Ms. Granger, I myself would have to tell them because I do believe that is where this portkey leads. If I did not tell them, they would leave searching aimlessly anyway, and if I were to tell them the entire story and my thoughts they would still go after you and play straight into the cards. I could send them with aurors but no doubt the entire dark army shall be waiting. We should have to do none of this if we don't have to, it's a grave risk. If I must restrain you from leaving this castle I will, you are not yet an adult."

"How could I not have seen it? It's so blaringly obvious!" She wailed in a nasally voice feeling her heart shatter.

"Love truly is blind." Was the only answer the professor could bear to give. She watched as the last pieces of innocence were stripped away from a girl barely becoming a woman. Her heart went out to her as she had to grow up much to fast. After a solid ten minutes, still crying Hermione stood and said her goodnight's to the professor and returned to the heads dorm without the letter and with a love for a demon.

_A/N: I am the most terrible author on the planet and I know it. In all honesty I just didn't know where to go from the last chapter but now I have a direction. I don't know about this fic though because I haven't gotten a very strong response for it and I need to know if I should continue it. Maybe I'll put a poll up on my profile. Anyway, I am incredibly sorry for my long absence but I'm back and am playing with some ideas. Keep your eyes out for me!_

_-Likewise_


	5. The Time Upon Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The Time Upon Us**

Tears were constant that night. They came in vast waves and slightly calmer rivers in between. There was no doubt that the entire castle would have heard her if she weren't imprisoned in the head's tower, they didn't need to hear her though, the school itself was breaking from the ground up with flagrant anguish; every single heart tinged with black. But Hermione's became darker than any, more so than the night painted sky and death crept upon it. Finally, with one last agonizing cry she fell to the floor in exhaustion and could get up no more; only just registering the grandfather clock strike three.

**LOGIC**

_Where is she? _Draco frantically paced, abandoning all urbane upbringing and running his hands through his mussed hair and then practically wringing his wrists raw. Hadn't he stressed the importance of time to her? _Time…you think that's what this is about? She's late? _That obnoxious thought in the back of his head was perpetuating. _She's not late you imbecile, she's not coming. Did you really expect she would?_ The moment he had been dreading came, it was when he finally had to admit that she was too late. There was no way it wasn't three, even if he didn't have a clock to go by. Agony found its way inside him and burrowed its home there. She was not coming and it was over…his life was over, everything was over.

**LOGIC**

The common room was strangely full at this hour…even more strangely; it was cold; Ginny had never felt the common room so cold before. There was always, always a fire in the hearth and tonight there wasn't. Tonight there was no fire because Hermione had not started one and nobody questioned it…in fact nobody had seen her and quite few were in any temperament to even ask about it. There was a tension in the air that was almost visible, it suffocated and numbed the occupants; every Gryffindor except Hermione. Confusion gripped Ginny at the sudden sympathetic looks she was receiving from every direction. Ron then stood erect from his leaning position in a corner previously un-noted. He wore a grim, angry expression; his body language was austere like that of a wizened veteran breathing exhaustion. He was the picture of the calm before the manic hurricane; quietly furious.

"Harry's been called in. Hermione's gone. Tomorrow…" The sentence went un-finished she knew what he was saying. The last thing she saw was the harshest and coldest glare she'd ever witnessed before her knees buckled and the world disappeared.

**LOGIC**

Her old eyes felt like they had seen much too much. Her mind could no longer contain all her memories and that is why she hid her pensive in a cabinet with a lock; and that is why one of her most famous student was looking in secondhand. She didn't have the capacity anymore to recount things, important things like this. Albus had always done the same, he'd confided in her once that he felt that death came when you could handle no more and he wished his would hurry up sometimes because he truly didn't believe he could handle a second war; not again. He told her that they called him a hero; a brilliant man and that it was simply impossible to live up to the standard. He had loved once, lived once, and cried many times, seen what there was to see around him, and changed at least one person and death aught to claim him soon…it just wasn't fair for him to keep on living, it was like cheating; he'd said.

But as she looked on the boy of scarcely seventeen years, she thought of the young Albus. It was as if he were standing before her reincarnated and ready to lead; to command and bring justice to a world ridden with darkness.

The raven-haired young man looked back up at her with confusion written upon his face. "Where is she?"

"In her rooms I would suspect." Minerva replied, her voice betraying her weariness to Harry. "I do believe she is correct in assuming an attack though Mr. Potter. I have called you in, not to snitch Ms. Granger's relations to you, but to explain that the time is coming if not already upon us. Preparation on your part is advisable. I know you have some you wish to speak to privately before addressing the masses." With that she showed herself out of her office, allowing her pensive in his possession alone. She yearned deeply for Albus' wise words tonight. He would've known what to do.

_A/N: I know its been awhile and I have the normal excuses for you (life's hectic...ect). I'm still not quite sure about this story yet and so I'm completely open to suggestions, opinions and all that. Reviews would be great appreciated! _

_-likewise_


End file.
